The sun, the moon and the stars
by Gabi-The-Gorgeous
Summary: Luna, Neville, Harry and Hermione are with the Weasleys over the Summer and she goes back to school with feelings for a special person but what if he doesnt return them. HGFW HPGW LLNL RWHG DMGW


**Chapter 1**

'Ginny, you HAVE to promise me! You'll never tell' Hermione told the younger girl and Ginny nodded grinning.

'Oh, I wont tell anyone' she cackled evilly and Hermione laughed, hitting her with a pillow'

'You are so mean right now!' Hermione laughed and Ginny grinned.

'Yes, aren't I?'

'Guys, mum wants us all downstairs for breakfast' Ron pounded on the door and the girls became completely silent 'I know you're in there!'

'Um…coming Ron' yelled Ginny and Ron sighed and as he walked away they heard him mumbling something about never being able to understand girls.

* * *

'But then I told him absolutely not' Fred said matter-of-factly leaning back on his chair.

'Yea, I mean, why was a gay guy interested in Fred in the first place! I'm the better looking one!'

'But then he got really seductive and sorta leaned close to me' Fred continued.

'Before saying'

'Common sweet thang, you know you want it'

'And that was crossing the line!'

'You see, I've never liked the name 'sweet thang''

'No, my brother prefers names like Freddikins'

'So, we had to put him straight'

'And we shoved him out of the door'

'And he set up camp outside the shop, waiting until we came out'

'He's still there'

'We're very lucky we know how to apparate' Fred finished and George nodded, dead serious. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Bill and Charlie burst out laughing.

'Ha! Why did he think were gay Fred? Have you been doing odd things around people in Diagon Alley?' Ginny asked innocently

'How dare you!' Fred said mock-offended 'I am as straight as the hair on Hermione's head' he pulled at some of her curly hair and everyone laughed.

'Not very then' Harry joked and Hermione grinned before swivelling around as an owl came soaring in.

'Oh my god! Our grades' Hermione nearly snatched the letters of the owl, found hers and shoved the others into Ron's chest.

'Luna, Neville, Dumbledore seems to know that you're here' Ron said conversationally passing out the letters 'Harry, Ginny and me'

'Okay, everyone has to say what they go' Harry challenged 'Ron, you first'

'Um…1 A in defence against the dark arts, 3 E's in Herbology, Transfiguration and Divination. And last of all I got one…T! I got a T! And I got it in potions! That evil Slytherin git' Ron yelped and everyone tried hard not to laugh.

'Same as Ron' Harry said sadly 'but I got a D in Potions, not a T'

'Um…O in everything but Potions' Hermione mumbled on the verge of tears.

'What did you get in potions?'

'P'

'What?' Harry yelped and snatched her grades and read the comment Snape had written out loud.

'She needs to try much harder. She seems very slack…that evil git' Harry mumbled darkly 'you did better than anyone else in the class'

'E in everything' Ginny said after a moment, looking quite pleased with her grades.

'A in everything but Herbology and Divination. I got an O in Divination and an E in Herbology.' Luna chimed in also looking immensely happy.

'Um…I got a T in Potions…I sorta expected that' Neville continues 'I got O's in both Herbology and charms, I got a P in divination but I don't really care about that… An E in transfiguration, Care of Magical creatures and muggle studies…that's a shock! I got a T in Astronomy…oh well and an A in History of Magic.'

'That's quite good' Ron said 'you took 9 classes?'

'Yea' Neville said grouchily 'my gran made me'

'I took more' Hermione shrugged and Neville grinned at her.

'So…what to do today' wondered Ron after they had all finished breakfast.

'I could teach you guys how to play football' Harry offered and Hermione nodded eagerly.

'Yea! I could help with that!'

'What's football?' Ron asked confused and Hermione grinned.

'Come on, I'll show you' Harry offered and led them all out to the field that was normally used for quidditch practice.

* * *

After an hour of explaining the very basics of football they all organised themselves into teams. Both Harry and Hermione were to be on different teams to make it fair so they were going to pick their team mates.

'Ron' Harry said and Ron came over to Harry.

'Ginny' Hermione challenged.

'George'

'Luna'

'Neville!'

'Bill'

'Charlie'

'I can see when I'm not wanted' joked Fred standing all by himself.'

'Fred' Hermione grinned apologetically and he rushed over to her and got right into her face.

'Hi' She pushed him away giggling and then both groups made separate huddles.

'Ginny and Luna…defence. Bill can you be goalie' Bill nodded and Hermione continued 'me and Fred will attack'

'ROAR' Fred yelled a battle cry and Hermione shook her head.

* * *

It took about half-an-hour until Ron got bored of the game. 'I vote we stop this' he said after he got hit in the head about the tenth time.

'But you're doing fine!' Harry urged 'your goalie and your keeping the ball out of the goal!'

'With my head' Ron yelled 'I don't think that I'm meant to keep it out with my HEAD!'

'Yes you are! You can keep it out any way you want!' Hermione reasoned and Ron turned towards her, a big purple bruise starting to form on his forehead.

'But I don't want to use my FRIKIN HEAD!'

'Calm down Ron' Hermione said 'its just a game'

'A game that I am now longer playing' Ron grumbled and walked down the hill towards his house. Hermione sighed and plopped down in the grass.

'Well, that's all for that idea' Harry sat down beside her.

'We can still play!' George insisted and Harry shook his head.

'Its not even teams'

'So, what now?' Neville asked and Luna looked around.

'Dunno, how bout we go hunting for crumple-horned snorkacks'

'Um…maybe later' Ginny said after a moment.

'Let's go find ickle Ronnicins and torture him for ruining our game' suggested Fred and all the Weasley's agreed.

'I'm game' Harry shrugged and Neville and Luna nodded.

'Fine' Hermione sighed 'but I bet we're gonna regret this!'

* * *

**OK, what do you think? Should I continue writing or should I stop??**


End file.
